1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of paper towel dispensing apparatus in general, and in particular to a free standing dispensing apparatus having a decorative container component.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,633,396; 3,237,827; 3,597,032; 3,870,212; and 5,715,971, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse paper towel dispensing arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical free standing paper towel dispensing device that employs a decorative paper towel container cover. The actual function of the paper towel dispensing arrangement will not be readily apparent at first glance.
As most people are aware, a paper towel dispenser is a necessary accessory in virtually every kitchen and bathroom. However, many people wish that there was a more convenient way for the paper towel dispenser to be less visibly intrusive, yet always readily accessible.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of free standing paper towel dispensing arrangement which is not only readily movable about the home to a location where most needed, but also an arrangement whose purpose and function is not readily apparent, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.